Dragonball Z: My Version
by barryc10
Summary: When the Earth is challenged by an alien race, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo have to work together to defend it and the universe from those who wish to conquer it. Rated T for Blood, Language, violence, and suggestive themes. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z: The Alternate Story**

**Disclaimer: Goku and all other characters present in the real series belong to Akira Toriyama. All OCs belong to their creators. I only own myself.**

**Warning: This story is a retelling of the famous series. the main battles shall be started like they are in the series, but the ending will be how I want them to end. If you don't like this, don't read, don't review, don't comment about it at all. If you have suggestions, fire away. I will not be asking for OCs, nor will I be taking them. If anyone wants their OC in this story, they can PM or Email me with the name and personality, and I'll consider it. If you include just a name, I will reply, saying that it won't work without a personality supplied by the creator I will also be using the original names for the events/techniques, when applicable.**

It was five years since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Chi-Chi was in the house on mount Paozu, having told Son Goku to get firewood. He went into the forest, and got ready to punch down a tree. Meanwhile, Son Gohan was nearby, getting ready to help his father with the firewood. Son Gohan is four years old, and is a unique species to the earth, like Son Goku. Son Gohan is a half-saiyan, the byproduct of a saiyan and human mating.

Son Goku punched the tree down and looked at Son Gohan.

"What do you think, Gohan? Is this big enough?"

Gohan looked at Goku with a smile.

"It should be, Daddy. Let's take it home." Gohan walked over and picked up one end, as Goku picked up the other. They then went airborne and flew back to the house. They landed next to a worried Chi-Chi, and Goku and Gohan cut the tree with their martial arts skills. Chi-Chi just looked at her son with worried eyes.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Goku. I allowed you to train Gohan when he didn't need to study, but I always worry."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Now, Gohan and I will be going to Muten Roshi's for the get-together."

"Fine. Take Gohan's study things."

"I will, Chi-Chi."

Goku went into the house and grabbed Gohan's study things, then came back out.

"NIMBUS!!"

The nimbus cloud that Goku prized appeared, and he and Gohan got on it. They then rode the cloud to Kame house, crossing the ocean. they didn't speak until they landed, and were bombarded by krulilin, Bulma, and Muten Roshi.

"Hey, everyone!"

"Hey, Goku! I didn't know you were babysitting."

"I'm not. He's my son."

Kulilin, Bulma and Muten Roshi were all shocked. After some catching up, Goku sensed an evil in the air that was stronger than Piccolo's. He looked in the air, and saw a figure getting closer. Goku got into the ready stance, and the person soon landed.

"Who are you?" Goku didn;t recognise the stranger as he asked.

"I see you didn't complete your mission, Kakarotto."

"My mission?"

"Yes. You were supposed to exterminate all life here and make this planet ready for sale. Why haven't you done it yet?"

"I would never harm the people of Earth!"

"What? Kakarotto, did you hit your head?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you if you hit your head!"

"I don't remember it very well, but I think I did hit my head when I was a baby. I still have a scar where it happened."

"Fool! You've forgotten everything! Well, I guess I have to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, your older brother."

"What?"

"Goku has a b-b-b-brother?"

"Yes. You are a Saiyan Warrior from the Planet Vegeta. You were sent to Earth as a young infant with instructions to purge this planet of all life, but instead you lost your memory."

"Yeah, well. It's a good thing I did, or else I wouldn't have these friends."

"Even if you did forget, you would still undergo the Transformation... wait, what happened to your tail Kakarotto?

"My... tail?"

"With your tail, you could have gotten this planet ready for sale with the Oozaru Transformation."

"Oozaru? You mean Great Ape?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I underwent that transformation about three times in my life before I decided to have my tail removed. I got sick of my clothes being destroyed, and having blank spots in my memory. But, the tail refused to come off. So, instead, I mastered the form."

Raditz laughed.

"You? Master the Great Oozaru Form which even Father could not master? That's a good one. If you truly mastered it, then why don't we see? Come to the field near my landing site, and we'll fight. As motivation, I'll just take him."

He pointed to Gohan, and then grabbed him.

"You have until sun-down to meet me there. If you don't show, I'll leave the planet with your half-breed son, and we'll take this planet by force!"

"YOU WON'T TAKE GOHAN!!"

Goku charged at Raditz, only to be rebuffed. He fell on his back after being kneed in the gut, writhing in pain. Raditz walked to Gohan and grabbed him, before flying off to his ship. Goku soon recovered, but before he could take off, Piccolo appeared on the scene.

"Even if what you say is true, you won't be able to defeat him alone, so I'll give you an ultimatum. You help me defeat him, and I won't kill you."

Goku laughed.

"Ok. You have a deal. Let's get him."

Goku and Piccolo took off after the Saiyan, flying into the distance.

**To Be Continued.**

**Well, this is the first Chapter. Please R&R when you get the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review the story so I know what you think of it. You can give suggestions, ways of correcting it, or just give your honest oppinion on how good or bad the story is. I need to know what the public thinks. Anyway, this chapter will have the first major fight in DBZ. Again, I won't be one of those people who threaten to stop the story unless I get X amount of reviews. I just want to know what you think of it.**

**Chapter 2: Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz**

Goku and Piccolo continued to fly to the landing site of Raditz's spaceship. It took the better part of two hours of nonstop flying. They landed as soon as they reached the site, and saw Raditz toss Gohan into his ship. He then turned around and smirked.

"So, you decided to show up after all. If you want your son back, you'll have to either fight me, or join me."

"Why would I join you? You kidnapped Gohan!"

Raditz laughed at Goku's proclamation. "Fine then. We fight. And both of you will die."

"What are you after?" Piccolo asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Raditz laughed again. "Why, I want to make this planet ready for sale on the Saiyan Market. That was your job Kakarot, and you failed it! Now I have to clean up what you didn't do!" Raditz said as he powered up, as did Goku and Piccolo. Raditz measured a decent jump of power from both, the reading going from Goku: 322 to Goku: 650 and Piccolo: 330 to Piccolo: 660. "So you can increase your Powerlevels, big deal. I'm still stronger!"

Raditz charged at the pair, and struck their backs, sending them to the ground. They got up soon after, eager to continue.

"So, you can take a hit, but how will you fair going against energy?" Raditz said, charging a ball of energy in his hand. As he did, Goku cupped his hands at his side, charging energy.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!!"

"Saturday... CRUSH!!" The two attacks collided in the middle, each fighting to overpower the other. Goku fed more energy into his beam, and it pushed Raditz's blast back. Eventually, though, Raditz fed more energy into his, and it overpowered Goku's Kamehameha Wave, crashing into him with a mighty explosion of power. Goku was sent flying back, and he got up shakily, clutching one arm as though it was broken.

"That... was a powerful attack..."

While Goku and Raditz's attacks were battling, Piccolo was charging up a different attack. He just finished it when Goku called for him.

"Piccolo, use it on me. Trust me."

Piccolo looked from Raditz to Goku and shrugged. He pointed his index and middle fingers at Goku and fired the attack.

"Special... Beam... CANNON!!" The dual energy beam corkscrewed through the air, and also through Goku's chest, giving him a mortal wound. Raditz laughed about the whole thing while Goku was telling Piccolo to feed him a Sensu from the bag on his waist. Raditz stopped laughing when Goku got up easily. His new powerlevel was 1500. Raditz was dumbfounded.

"How'd you get healed?"

"Sensu Beans. They heal almost any wound, and also give a burst of power to the one healed."

_Kakarot's now stronger than me! His Saiyan blood gave him a permanent boost to his strength. I should have killed him when I had the chance!_ Raditz thought as Goku charged up another Kamehameha.

"Now, Raditz, you have a choice. You can change and help defend the planet, you can flee, or you can die. Those are your options. Choose now!" Goku's attack shone with a dangerous light.

"I'll die a warrior's death! I'll never join you!" Raditz exclaimed, and Goku frowned. He launched the blast of energy, striking Raditz and obliterating his body. Goku then sighed, looking sad.

"I had to. He would have killed both of us if I didn't, but I don't like the feeling of purposely killing my enemy."

Goku sighed and flew to the ship. He opened it an took Gohan out.

"Let's go home, Gohan. Your mother's waiting for us to return."

--DBZ: The Alternate Story--

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, two Saiyans were finishing their lunch. One was large and beefy, with a bald head and a blue scouter. The other was small and had gravity-defying, flame-like, brownish-black hair. He also had a blue scouter. Both were in Saiyan Armor, but the beefy one had shorts one underneath while the smaller one had a jumpsuit on underneath

"Raditz failed in his mission. It seems he got overconfident when Kakarot ordered someone named Piccolo to use his finisher on him. The idiot never did understand why we'd sometimes injure ourselves in battle. We'll go to finish his job when we're done here, Nappa." The smaller one said.

"But Vegeta, what about the Rumor of the Dragon Balls? Surely you believe its true?" The larger one, Nappa said

"The Dragon Balls are just that, rumors. We don't even know if they exist, so I'm not interested. Although, if they are real, We could wish for immortality and fight forever. We could even overthrow Frieza!" Vegeta said with a smile.

"Yeah! Which planet was Raditz at when he died?" The beefy Saiyan said with a smile

"A weak, backwards planet named Earth. It'll be easy to set that one up for sale in the Galaxy Market. We could just as easily enslave the Earthlings there. However, we kill Kakarot. It's obvious he won't want to join us." The Prince of Saiyans said

"Let's go, Vegeta! To Earth!" Nappa said, excited to get a fight in.

"Alright. Let's go to Earth. That Third-Class Saiyan will die at the hands of Vegeta, the Prince of of all Saiyans!"

_The two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta are on their Way to Earth, and Goku and Piccolo have called a permanent truce. Now they're back to training, to keep their powers at their peak. Will they learn of this new threat before its too late, or will the two Saiyans dominate the planet? Find out in the next chapters of DragonBall Z: The Alternate Story._

--DBZ: The Alternate Story--

_Preview of a Later Chapter:_

"We can't defeat him! I thought I'd have a chance with the two Earthlings, but even they aren't a match for his Transformed state! It's over."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those who thought the preview was of the third chapter... it isn't. There will be no major fights in this chapter whatsoever. It' takes place during the year that Goku would have spent training under King Kai if he died.**

**Chapter 3: Training**

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were standing in a traingle shape in the desert. Goku was taking mental training tips from King Kai, and had learned how to use Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb that way in just 1 month. Now he was getting ready to get more training. Gohan got into a fighting stance, as did Piccolo. Goku got into the power-up stance, gathering energy for the transformation.

_Flashback:_

_Goku was standing by himself in front of his house, when someone's voice rang out in his head._

_'Hello? Anyone home?'_

_'Who is that?'_

_'I'm King Kai, the Ruler of the North Galaxy. Are you Goku?'_

_'Yeah. What do you want?'_

_'I want to teach you how to do a few new attacks.'_

_'Alright. I could use a couple new aces in the hole. What are they?'_

_'The Kaioken and Spirit Bomb. Both were my own creation. Now, to prep your body for Kaioken, you'll need a place that has extra Gravity.'_

_'I have just the place.'_

_Goku pulled a capsule from his pocket, depressed the top, and threw it down. It exploded and released the Gravity room it contained. Goku stepped in and looked up._

_'Now what?'_

_'Turn the room to 10 G's.'_

_Goku went over to the machine and sent the gravity meter to 10 G, then turned it on. He immediately fell to the floor, but staggered up. Over the course of the next month, Goku got used to the gravity as well as his weight at 100 G's._

_Flashback ends._

Goku soon felt his power rise, and released it, gaining an orange aura.

"KAIOKEN X2!!"

Goku and piccolo started fighting, and were even, until Gohan started fighting his father as well. Goku backed off, and crossed his arms.

"Twin Form!!"

A second Goku split from the original, and he fought Gohan while the original fought Piccolo. They both went Kaioken X3 to equalize the powerlevels. At this point, Piccolo launched his Destructive Wave as Goku #1 launched his Kamehameha. Gohan ahd Goku #2 did the same thing with Masenko and Kamehameha. They two beams were even, but Piccolo and Gohan pushed their attacks to the very limit, overwhelming twin Saiyans attacks. The two Saiyans then merged back into Goku again, wiped out.

"Man, you guys. You really have gotten better."

"Well, while you were training in your gravity room, Gohan and I were in the Room of Spirit and Time for half a day. This meens we have 1 1/2 days left that we can spend in there. You still have two."

"Yeah, that's where I learned the Masenko."

--DBZ: The Alternate Story--

_Meanwhile on Kami's lookout:_

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chaotsu, and Yajirobe were waiting for Kami to return from what he was doing. After thirty minutes of nothing, Kami returned.

"If you would follow me, I have a very special training session in mind for you. Keep in mind that what you will face is not real, nor will it ever be real. The planet you will be on is long gone, destroyed by a tyranical alien."

The quintet just looked confused, but soon saw something they'd never expect. They were in a room that had a pendulum swinging back and forth.

"This, is the Pendulum Room. Here, the Past, Present and Future are mixed. Those who want to go back in time 100 years, step in the Pentagram."

All five stepped into the Pentagram, and were soon whisked away, 100 years, to Planet Vegeta. They arrived in a battlefield, and were shocked at what they saw. Skeletons of warriors littered the ground. One had a pipe protruding from its chest. They all wore battle armor. The quintet continued, not knowing that they were being watched by two Saiyans. One was measuring the battle power of the fighters.

"They have a combined power of 1615. And they want to fight us? They wouldn't last five seconds if we fought!" The two Saiyans departed soon after.

The five warriors eventually came to a display of helmets, but walked on. Chaotsu was looking at the helmets when he saw a light flash. He stared closer, and saw it start to melt. A hand grabbed him soom after and the Saiyans emerged in front if them. The one holding Chaotsu started squeezing his skull, Chaotsu struggling. The midget soon gave up, and the Saiyan threw him into the air, blasting his body immediately after.

"CHAOTSU!! You... Monsters!" Tien screamed, charging up an energy attack. Yamcha did the same, charging his Spirit Ball. The two Saiyans disappeared, then grabbed Tien. The taller saiyan started squeezing his head like he did Chaotsu's, but Yamcha stopped him with his Spirit Ball. Tienm got free just in time as the taller Saiyan was barraged by the Spirit Ball. The tri-clops then used his Tri-Beam on the smaller Saiyan, causing an explosion that prevented the warriors from seeing what was going on.

At that time, a beam that was made of triangles was shot out, and flew straight through Yajirobe, blood spraying from the wound as he died. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin then performed a three on two assault with Spirit Ball, Tri-Beam, and Kamehameha. The immense explosion even took out the floor that the smoke hid. After the smoke cleared, they waited with baited breath, until a hand pushed through the floor, and grabbed Krillin, pulling him through the floor. After a bit, a huge explosion occured, and Krillin was sent skyward. His back was then broken by a two-handed strike from one of the Saiyans. He then fell to his death as Yamcha and Tien dropped to the lower parts of the planet, where they fought the Saiyans two-on-two.

"Super Spirit Ball!!"

"Neo Tri-Beam!!"

The two attacks barraged the Saiyans, causing a huge explosion afterward. From the smoke, two Triangle-Beams flew out, and struck the two earthlings, piercing them and ending their lives in that time. They woke up later in the same room they seemingly left. After an explanation, they left to train on their own for the next seven months.

--DBZ: The Alternate Story--

Preview:

"Kakarot, you dog. You did it. You actually did it. You became a Super Saiyan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a block concerning this chapter, but I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 4:**

It has been another month since Goku, Gohan and Piccolo started training together. It was night, and the three were getting ready for bed. They had decided to sleep under the stars. Piccolo went into a trance-like state, where he could be easily woken up in case of emergencies. Goku and Gohan were laying on the ground, looking at the clouds, when Gohan caught sight of the moon. It was full, and Goku looked at Gohan, who had started to shake. Eyes wide, Goku started gathering his energy when his son let out a loud roar, his clothes being torn to shreds. The Demi-Saiyan kept growing in size, as he was being covered in fur.

"Piccolo! Gohan's transforming into an Oozaru"

Piccolo's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?" He hurried over, but Gohan had already stood up and let out a roar, a blast of energy shooting out of his mouth.

"We need to go for the tail! It's the only way!"

"No! We need to destroy the moon!"

"Are you stupid? Do you know what will happen to the planet if we destroy the moon? The moon influenced the planet for so long, that if it were to suddenly disappear, the planet would be doomed!"

"Tch, fine! The tail it is. Goku, use Kaio-Ken to distract him while I'll cut his tail with the Makankosappo. Do it!"

"Right!"

Goku dashed off in an attempt to keep Gohan from discerning the trap. Piccolo gathered energy for the attack, focusing it to his fingertips, before swinging his arm forward and shooting off a coiling beam of light at Gohan's tail. It shot right through the tail, severing it, making Gohan stumble and trip, falling on his backside as he reverted to normal, collapsing on his back, nude as the day he was born.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him, especially halfway through the lunar cycle, when the moon is full."

Piccolo gazed down at the two, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Goku, clothe your kid, the human anatomy is not something I wanted to learn this much about, especially concerning the males of your species."

"You've never seen a naked human before, Piccolo?" Goku was fishing for an extra set of clothing for Gohan as he said that.

"I've seen naked humans before, yes. But it was usually females. I'll never understand how they can stand having -"

"Piccolo! Not around the kid!"

"Oh, right! I forgot how impressionable he is at that age."

Piccolo shrugged.

"Well, we've still got six more months of training before the Saiyans arrive. We'll spend as much time as we can training. Be ready to continue at Sun-up."

**It continued on like that for six more months, and it was finally time to confront the Saiyan menace. How will the Earthlings do? Find out next time!**

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please read and review.**


End file.
